


The Christmas Gift

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2016 [17]
Category: Bizaardvark (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: Paige finds a gift for her girlfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> FYI This is the final story for the Christmas 2016 series, the 2017 Christmas series starts 11/25/17

Paige was sitting at her desk doing homework when Frankie came in, "Bernie no flame throwers, I don't want another one of those." Paige said, "What's going on?" Frankie said, "Bernie wants to get me a flame thrower I told him no he don't listen. What's going on with you and Amelia?" Paige said, "Oh you know the usual, guess what happened last night." Frankie said, "What, did you two get it on." Paige said, "The fuck? No. My parents set up a dinner to meet Amelia's and guess what, they got along." Frankie said, "Wow." Paige said, "Been dating her for god knows how long. We...... wait what day is it?" Frankie said, "The 20th." Paige said, "Oh god I need to get Amelia something for Christmas." Frankie said, "And what is it?" Paige said, "I don't know." Frankie said, "You need to think fast cause it's Almost Christmas." Paige said, "I know, a necklace." Frankie said, "Good choice, she'll love it." The next day Paige went to the jewelry store and bought the most wonderful necklace ever.   
The next day Amelia was sitting on the Vuugle couch. Once she saw Paige she ran to her, "I'm going to Alabama tonight." Paige said, "Ok and we should talk a moment." Amelia said, "What's going on." Paige handed Amelia the necklace box. Amelia said, "Oh god hope this isn't a wedding ring." Amelia opened it, "Ok this is wonderful."


End file.
